Dark Country VS Creek Country
by Yami Vance
Summary: The darkest days live within the country of Shadows, Demons, and the missing. The lightest to the dimest are within the land Of the pure Creek... Two diffrent groups, tension stands for how long, and For who does it stand?


Prologue-Ornihaim Tokrer Ghaul

Or-ni-hey-em Tor-ker Gaul is how it is pronounced

Ornihaim Tokrer Ghaul a realm of gods and goddess, and the start of our story about a sweet young goddess named Misty, and her two friends Majora and Oni the two are brothers but are quite different. Majora has been shunned thought of as a demon, and Oni has it no easier, thought not shunned.

* * *

><p>Misty smiled happily as she saw the young dark haired boy sitting underneath the leafless tree. "Hey Majora! Where's Oni-San?" Majora blinked he shivered slightly, he seemed cold. "I-I'm not sure…" Misty frowned slightly. "Here how bout when Oni-San comes we go buy you some winter clothes?" Majora seemed shocked his yellow eyes widening. "Y-you'd do that for me?" His eyes where starting to water, quickly though with his black sleeves he began to wipe them away. Majora seemed to take note of someone approaching, waving his hand towards them. Misty turned around to see non-other then, Oni, Majora's other brother. Oni was limping slightly. He had pure white clothes on except for his silver scarf. "Man… It sure is cold out…" Oni's voice was almost a pain filled moan; it was as if he was trying to hide the fact he was in pain. Majora's eyes shined worriedly for his brother. "Are you ok Oni-Nii-San?" Majora asked shyly his gaze avoiding his white-eyed brother. "I'll be fine just stiff is all." "Well boys lets get shopping, Majora's going to need some winter clothes, cause my parents aren't going to let him in all the time and we know it." Oni and Majora nodded before following loyally behind the gray haired goddess. As they walked Oni stopped, clutching his chest. "Oni-San are you ok?" "Yeah… Just been over doing it a bit in training…" Misty gave him a skeptical look before sighing; she'd never get anything out of this hardheaded deity. Majora bit his lip knowing quite well that even though their father choose to kick him out his Nii-San was home being beatin by their father… Sometimes he wondered who had it better here, Himself or Oni… Oni begin to shiver himself mumbling about how he should have grabbed a better jacket. Misty giggled. "Am I the only one here who uses their brain around here?" Majora look insulted. "Hey I'm the smart one, he's the one who doesn't use his head!" Oni just flared, annoyed. Misty gave a sly grin as she approached the stand. "Hello there young lady what may I get you?" the man asked smiling kindly towards them. I'd like to buy my friend here some winter clothes and maybe some blankets as well." Misty stated calmly. He looked towards Majora who Misty had gestured towards. "What this charity case?" Misty looked pissed and Majora just lowered his head. "Charity case?" He's my friend sir and you will treat him as a customer and nothing less or I will take my money else where." She growled threateningly. Now the shop owner was shocked one of the highest-ranking children was friends with that demon and the demon's brother, what a shocker. Not wanting to lose business, he quickly did what every businessman would do. "I apologize madam I had no idea these where your friends." He stated, quickly bowing to show them he was truly deeply <em>SORRY<em>. "That is fine, now please help him find some nice warm clothes and such." She said quickly and coldly. "Y-yes madam, I will do my best, leading Majora away to pick out what he'd like. Within a few hours Majora was out and Misty easily paid the man, then the three turned and left. Oni grinned happily towards his brother. "Your gonna look good in these, watch every young goddess will be after you!" Majora blushed not used to being complimented, let alone from his brother. "Thank you Oni-Nii-San…" Majora whispered. Oni bit his lip, he knew if he stayed out any later his father would kill him. Oni suddenly said. "Screw Chichi, I'm gonna hang around a bit longer." Misty and Majora where shocked, Oni never disrespected his and Majora's chichi. Majora rushed to his brother's side whispering in his ear. "Are you nuts, your gonna get in big trouble Oni-Nii-San!" Oni flared. "What could he do to me…" Misty just tilted her head, unsure on how to react. "Well alright them, what now?" Oni blinked biting his lip. Shrugged his shoulders, unsure. Majora seemed to be deep in thought. Misty grinned. "How bout we go play in the meadow!" Oni looked appalled at the idea. "This late, it could be a bit ris-" Majora cut him off. "Please Oni-Nii-San its so nice there!" Oni sighed unable to say no to his sweet younger brother, he was so innocent how could the others think of him as a demon. "Alright let's go, lead the way." Majora was more then happy to lead there way there, moving more confidently then he normally would, head held high and everything. The guard at the gate, was soundly a sleep, so they easily sneaked passed him. Majora lead them quickly and easily as he walked though the barrier of acceptance. Misty followed, and Oni hesitantly walked though as well. Majora lead them to the single autumn touched tree, the only show of the session as the flowers still stood colorfully and quite alive. "Hey Oni-Nii-San what do you think?" Oni gave a soft smile. "Its very nice here, do you come here normally after I leave?" Majora looked shocked, looking away blushing. "U-um…" Majora stuttered. Misty spoke up. "By the time we where heading here you'd leave or something." Oni smiled sadly. "I know…" The sound of Majora and Oni's father voice came from behind the field. "Oni get your damned ass out here now!" Oni looked shocked, then shouted. "Why should I!" "Because your with that devil of a boy!" Oni was shaking furiously, all the rage that had been building up was finally going to be released. "AHHHH!" Oni screamed dashing forward a large tree branch in his hands, jumping into the air, his father easily stopped him mid jump grabbing hold of the branch and holding him in the air. "Ha! Think that'll stop me! Foolish boy!" Their father laughed, throwing Oni towards the village. Oni landed with a painful thud. Grunting the young deity struggled to his feet holding the tree branch with both hands. "Son your no match for me." The large god stated. Oni didn't care blinded by his rage and hatred, he charged forward whacking his father with the branch, causing the large man to laugh. His father took the branch from his son and tossed it, grabbing hold of the boy by the collar of his shirt. Oni growled and struggled against the clearly stronger man. Misty and Majora eyes widened as they watched from the safety of the meadow's barrier. Majora was trembling fearfully, Misty too was trembling as she and Majora huddled together underneath the autumn touched tree. Soon the large god was out of sight, and Misty managed to escape the fearful grasp of Majora. "How bout you stay at my place tonight?" Majora just shook his head. "No? Bu-" "Its safe behind this barrier, this is where I will stay tonight… How's tomorrow?" Misty nodded. "Tomorrow then." She said before leaving Majora to set his blankets up and covering up beneath the tree. Falling into a restless sleep filled of nightmares of his brother's soon to be punishment and the cruel glares of the villagers.

* * *

><p>Oni snarled in pain and rage as he was tossed to the floor of his room. The crack of a wipe was heard. Oni only grunted in pain as he felt the wipe hitting his back, then the back of his legs and arms. After a few hours of this painful punishment, His father spoke voice filled with disappointment and authority. "Oni you may not leave this house for the next three days, and no dinner as well." The large god stepped out of the room. Oni crawled over towards the pillow and blanket on the floor. Oni moaned in pain as he used the blanket to stop the bleeding. Soon Oni passed out covered by the bloody blanket, moaning unconsciously.<p>

* * *

><p>Misty walking back home, she couldn't help but be worried for both of her friends. Opening the front door, she saw both her parents waiting for her. "Misty where have you been sweetly?" Her mother asked. "Oh well me and Majora where out at the meadow, we didn't realize how late it was till now. He said he was sorry for keeping me out so late." Misty's Father glared at her. "Well aright but don't let it happen again," he stated. Misty smiled. "Thank you Otosama!" she quickly dashed up the stairs to her room jumping on to her bed and writing down what happened to day in her diary, before falling into a slightly peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Majora stretched as he awoke with a yawn, neatly folding the blankets and putting them underneath the trees roots, as well as changing into new clothes. A white t-shirt with a black jacket on and dark jeans, black boots and a gray scarf. He grinned as he saw his friend Misty waving her arms towards him. "Hey Misty, how's your morning?" Misty smiled. "Been a good one, here's your breakfast." She handed him some toast with jelly along with some corn pops in a bag. "Thanks Misty-Chan." The boy mumbled. She looked worried suddenly. "Have you seen Oni yet?" Majora blinked, biting his lips. "Maybe he's running late, or maybe he's been grounded or something…" Majora stated before he started eating his food. Misty mumbles. "I hope he's just late." Majora's head snapped towards the left. "What was that?" Misty bit her lip. "I-I don't know…" Majora grinned towards her. "Don't worry where safe here, nothing bad can get inside the barrier." Almost as if jinxing themselves . The dark lord Ganondorf appears before them a dark grin upon his face. Soon darkness consumed both of them, and they where whisked away to the unknown.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later<p>

* * *

><p>Staggeringly I got to my feet, my breath coming out heavily. "Come on Oni you can do better then that!" I winched as Chichi swung his heavy wooden sword directly at me. I quickly jumped back stumbling slightly in my landing. Chichi sneered at me. "Bit slow on that reaction and what was that landing!" I gave a tired growl. Showing I was ready for more. He lunged forward, not to my surprise. I ducked underneath his sword and whacked him as hard as I could with my own sword. He didn't even grunt, he acted as though I had not even touched him. Within my frustration I glinted my teeth. And tiredly dodged another blow, heavily I slammed myself into him, before using his body as a spring and pushed myself off of him, putting some distance between us. "Not bad, but not good enough…" He moved quickly, not giving me time to react, agony slammed though the back of my neck as he slammed his sword onto it. Hitting the ground painfully, well accidentally letting a moan escape. I slammed my mouth shut and prayed he didn't hear it. <em><strong>Pray to whom, you're a god…<strong>_ A dark voice snarled. "Honey, can't Oni have a break?" It was Okaasan. _Watashi no haha wa yasahii desu… _I fought against another moan as Chichi kicked me hard in the ribs. "Fine, I guess you can head out and hang with that freak of a brother…" he growled. Whispering so he couldn't hear me. "Majora's not a freak…" "What was that!" he was lashed at me. "N-nothing Otosama…" I said as I struggling to my feet. Quickly I stumbled out of the room, fleeing for the exit. "Sweetie wait." It was Okaasan again. "Hai Kaasan?" "Its cold out don't forget your scarf." I nodded as she put the scarf comfortably around my neck. "Doomo arigatoo Gozaimasu Kaasan!" I said before yanking the door open and dashing outside. I continued to dash though town and my first stop would be the meadow. I'm almost positive they'd be there. The guard stepped in front of me. I blinked, I tilting my head. "I'm sorry but no one is allowed out side of the village." My eyes went wide. "Nani!" Biting my lip I nodded before turning tail and running straight to Misty's house. Passing some kids on the dirt road they where picking rocks up and tossing them to each other, soon they started laughing and throwing the rocks at me as soon as they saw me. After that it didn't take long for me to lay a bit lower and get to Misty's House. Nervously I started knocking lightly on the oak door. Soon the door was opened by Misty's Okaasan. "Ohayo Gozaimasu." I stated politely. "Oh Ohayo Gozaimasu to you too Oni, Have you seen Misty anywhere she went missing about three days ago…" "Nani? Missing?" My eyes went wide. "You don't know? But aren't you her friend?" "Um Hai I am, but I was grounded for three days…" "Oh…" she bit her lip before bowing and saying: "Please if you see her bring her home." I nodded my head feverishly. "Sayonara…" she states as she closes the door. I mumbled. "Sayonara…" As I turned and left. _What do I do now, my friends missing, and I can't get to and find Majora. He must be missing too! __**Who cares your more of a loner anyways…**__ Liar, I still need them… There the only people I got other then my Okaasan! __**Whatever…**_ I shook my head trying to free my self from the dark voice within my head. Sighing I just slowly walk though the village. People as I passed them glared at me or point blank ignored me, The kids who I had passed earlier where still there, they began to laugh again, throwing bigger rocks at me with the help of there older siblings this time. _Just more bruises… __**You know you could make them stop right? Just kill them…**_I flared slightly. _I will not lower myself to your level. I will not kill them! _I kept walking but slightly quickened my pace. Nothing new happened except that as I crossed the market place, dodging people so not to bump into them, I saw that same salesmen again. But other then that nothing strange. Upon exiting the market place I began to jog slowly, heading to a familiar place._ There!_ I saw it that tree that stood within our village limits. I quickly and easily climb up on to one of the thicker branches then began leaning comfortably against the tree, one leg hanging limply from the branch. I sighed. This was where me and Majora first met Misty. I remember that day so clearly…

* * *

><p>Leading Majora down that worn path. He smiled shyly towards me as he stood hiding himself from the view of a young gray haired girl. She turned towards us, smiling, even her icy eyes shined with that sweet innocence's of a child. I glared at her. As I felt Majora hide himself behind my tall figure. "Hi there!" she spoke sweetly towards me. "Is that boy behind you shy?" I was shocked. She hadn't heard about us? "I'm Misty! And you are?" "Um I'm Oni and this is um my otouto Majora." Upon hearing his name the small shy boy peaked his head out from behind me. Misty giggled. "You guys are cute!" Majora was grinning from behind me; he seemed to think this girl was nice enough. And slowly came out from behind me, he made sure to be holding my hand though, as if scared I'd disappear. Misty grinned slyly as she said. "Hey follow me!" motioning with her arm as she turned around, Majora and me followed loyally after her.<p>

* * *

><p>Yawning as I stretched my arms and legs. Most people would feel stiff if they'd fallen asleep in a tree, but then again I'm not like most people. Suddenly I snapped up. It was dark out. Dang it I was so in trouble. I hopped gracefully down and begin to make a beeline to my house. The roads where dark and quite as I ran though the streets, not many people where out at night expect the gods and goddess that have something to do with. I could see my house clearly now so Slowing my pace as I approached the door, and began to slowly open it as quietly possible. I snuck in and carefully closed the door behind me. Turning around and not much to my surprise stood Chichi. I begin to tremble, unable to stop this show of weakness. "Oni… why where you out so late?" "I-I fell asleep in a tree." "You want outside the village!" N-no Otosama! The tree within our limits!" He glared at me. "Head to your room. NOW!" "Hai Otosama." I stated, taking my boots off before going in any farther, I quickly followed his orders speed walking down the narrow hallway towards my room. And of course closing the door behind me. I sighed as I sat down covering my self up with my blood stained blanket. Problem was I wasn't that tired, I knew though this was better then what normally happened but who knows what Chichi has planed for the morning. I felt my self-tense as I heard my bedroom door slam open. I pretended to be asleep. "Aw he's asleep…" Chichi purr darkly. I heard him approaching. Agonizing pain shot though me as he kicked me hard on my head; my vision went white for a second. I fought the urge to scream to show how much it hurt as he began to kick me repeatedly in my ribs. I coughed, blood dripping from my lips. Again suppressing a moan. "You're just a mistake; your no better then that demon brother of yours. Nether of you are my son!" My body began to tremble, I snarled. "M-Majora's not a demon! Y-you are!" I felt him grab me by my head yanking me off of the ground. "He sure as hell is, just as you are." Tossing me across the room. Hitting the wall with a sickening crack. I fought the urge to cry and scream. He'd get nothing out of me… His hateful gaze fell upon my trembling form for just a second before storming out of the room slamming the door shut. I finally let out a quite moan, as I started to crawl back to my bloodied blanket. He took my pillow away a few nights ago… curling up underneath the blanket, feeling sick to my stomach; I gave a sickly groan before passing out.<p>

* * *

><p>I gave a groan as I regained conciseness. It felt like I was hit by a horse with the carriage attached… knocking the blanket off of me and struggling to get to my feet. My breathing was shallow and heavily. Another day to you and a another hell too me…<p>

* * *

><p>Otouto Means Younger brother, Doomo arigatoo Gozaimasu a very polite form of thank you. Watashi no haha wa yasahii desu, means My mom is nice. Kaasan - addressing your mother Okaasan – is to refer to your mother, though it can be used while talking to her. Nani – "What" Ohayo Gozaimasu - means good morning, sayonara – means goodbye, you've probably heard this one once. Once again I own everything here except, Majora, Oni, and Ganondorf, Link and Zelda, The three Hylian goddesses. Who belongs' to Nintendo<p>

Chichi can be used to refer to your own father, but not to address him,

Otosama is to one way to address your father


End file.
